rickandmortyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rick and Morty Issue 12
Rick and Morty Issue 12 is the 12th issue of the Rick and Morty comic series. It was released on March 30, 2016, and is the first comic of the series to be written by Tom Fowler. Synopsis In a very special issue of Rick and Morty, the family finds RICK'S SEVERED HEAD! Unable to find Morty, they assume both are dead and begin the somber steps of funeral arrangement. Meanwhile, Rick and Morty... have bigger problems. Plot The issue starts with Jerry complaining about the modifications Rick made to the toaster making it do "perfect toasts" while Jerry likes them darker. Beth tells him to just ask for Rick´s help in the garage and when Jerry enters to the garage he founds the dead head of a Rick connected to wires freaking him out and telling his family about what he found. The family starts looking for Morty but when they can´t find him they leave him for dead, and starts one of the discussions between Jerry and Beth, Summer starts yelling at them to stop blaming each other and leave the room pissed and her fathers accepting Morty´s death accord to care more about Summer. The issue jumps to Rick and Morty being purchased from aliens while Rick explains the head that was in the garage was in fact from another Rick that was floating in a death dimension similar to their own but where time pass quicker and they were inside his memories to find out what happened. thumb|left|Rick and Morty's funeral. While escaping from the aliens the dimension starts to flaw and Rick realize Jerry must have found the head in the garage and do something stupid with it while showing the family in Rick and Morty´s symbolic funeral, the issue ends with Rick using the portal gun as a last chance to escape the head before his brain dies revealing he is attempting to jump to Morty´s death head from the same dimension as the Rick´s head. Characters *Jerry Smith (Beheaded Rick) *Besth Smith (Beheaded Rick) *Summer Smith (Beheaded Rick) *Morty Smith (Beheaded Rick) *Rick Sanchez (Beheaded Rick) *Adolf Lincoln (Beheaded Rick) *Squanchy (Beheaded Rick) *Bird Person (Beheaded Rick) Gallery Preview issue 12 preview 1.jpg issue 12 preview 2.jpg issue 12 preview 3.jpg Development art issue 12 Ryan Hill cover colors.jpg issue 12 Nicole Rodriguez process gif.gif Nicole Rodriguez cover concept1.png Nicole Rodriguez cover concept2.png Nicole Rodriguez cover concept3.png Nicole Rodriguez cover concept4.png Nicole Rodriguez cover concept5.png Nicole Rodriguez cover concept6.png Nicole Rodriguez cover concept7.png Trivia * This issue brings the possibility of other Rick and Morty´s not being in their original dimensions as Summer dealing with the death of Rick and Morty she is sat in similar graves in the yard like Rick and Morty from dimension C-137 did in the episode Rick Potion No. 9 meaning that the events of the episode happened on others dimensions besides C-137. External links *Exclusive: Incoming Rick and Morty Comic Writer Tom Fowler Takes Series to Sad, Absurd Extremes *Amazon Site navigation Category:Rick and Morty issues